mein_studiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Walbur Hotel
Walbur Hotel ''(stylized often as "WALBUR HOTEL") is a video series created by Mr. Nasty and Toby Derrikson as a "companion" to the series of videos posted by Mr. Nasty sporadically that don't have a concept. ''Walbur Hotel, somewhat contrasting with most of the rest of the channel's output, has far more focus on darker styles of humor and slapstick. For example, the protagonist, Mr. Resident (played by Mr. Nasty) is often throwing his companion, a skull named "Awesome", at any sort of danger or generally anything that startles him and often shows signs of hating his companion to the point of using him as bait when hunting in the second episode of the series. This parallels the style of Skeletal Sacrifice, which Walbur Hotel is considered the successor to. The uploading schedule of the series is rather unusual, with the timespan between the first two episodes being a whole five months due to an uncertainty about wanting to continue the series within Mein Studios. Ultimately, it was decided to carry on with the show and episode 2 was released on September 1, 2019. However, in an Instagram post, Mein Studios noted that the production would increase now that the creative minds behind it, Nasty and Derrikson, are enthusiastic about continuing it once again. Plot The lore behind Walbur Hotel is rather vague, only being told through subtle blurbs given by Mr. Resident (not that one), the hotel's owner, throughout the episodes and from various environmental clues. What is currently known is that the series takes place in a hotel, named Walbur Hotel, that is infested with various paranormal abnormalities. This is first shown in episode 1, in which Resident handles several ghosts throughout the hotel, with varying degrees of success, and continued in parts episode 2 where it is implied that the hotel has a vague connection to some sort of underworld as well. In episode 2, however, it was shown that the hotel also attracts abnormal beings as residents, including a dog statue obsessed with using acid to melt bodies, and a black skull that, similar to Nasty, is hellbent on summoning the Makron while residing in Walbur Hotel. The two main characters of Walbur Hotel, Mr. Resident and Awesome, have a rather hateful friendship in which Resident tries his hardest to rid of Awesome throughout the first two episodes. Awesome, however, sticks around purely to spite Resident's efforts and to parasite off of Resident and his friends, Cupcake and Shadow (both of which are only mentioned, and have not been seen in the series). This often leads to Resident using Awesome as sort of a "test dummy", throwing him and using him as a weapon when none are available, much to Awesome's discontent. Conception and Development Walbur Hotel was first concepted by Mr. Nasty when talking to Frank Walbur, the Mein Studios business representative. Walbur had mentioned a time where he almost invested in a hotel as a business, only to change his mind when he discovered that the hotel he had been looking into was the site of a murder, leading the public to grow wary about staying at it and thus making it a bad place for business. Nasty then came up with a what if scenario, where Walbur invested in the hotel regardless and it turned out to be a success. This blended with Nasty's then-interest in superstition, bringing forth the idea of a haunted hotel run like normal, with regular residents and the like. And so the concept of Walbur Hotel was born, although the series would not be brought into fruition for at least a month. Several private adaptations of Walbur Hotel took place, even expanding to music at one point, before it was decided in late February that the concept was destined for a webseries. After challenging filming conditions and what Nasty has described as "one of the most desperate times the Studios have been through" clouding the production, a rough edit of the pilot episode, "GHOSTS", was made and uploaded to the Mein Studios Youtube channel in early March 2019. The video was very much in a low-polish style, with lowered quality and abrupt cuts instead of smoother transitions like in previous videos. This led to an effort by Mr. Nasty, after the Studios had recovered from the filming conditions, to remaster the pilot for an official, cleaner release, later in March the same year, which was met with wider success than the original rough cut. The rougher upload is currently in the Mein Studios archive, privated on the Youtube channel for archival usage only. The success of GHOSTS led to the filming of another episode, inevitably, although it was not expected that the episode would take the longest gap between additions to any series on the Mein Studios channel. This was the result of a certain distaste for the series after the difficult creation of the first episode and internal criticism of the concept itself, with the second episode, ASSASSINATION!, being shelved in favor of music and other videos. However, in late August 2019, the source files for ASSASSINATION! were uncovered in the archive, sparking a newfound interest in the series again and leading to the finishing of production, complete with new background music and improved skill in editing, as well as marginally easier production in comparison to the first entry. On September 1, 2019, ASSASSINATION! ''was uploaded to the Mein Studios channel, breaking the drought of almost half of a year without any ''Walbur Hotel mentions. Currently, the series is on the radar of the Studios again, with less distaste for the series and more motivation to continue after satisfaction with the result of episode 2's production. Trivia * Frank Walbur, despite having the series named after him, has no involvement in the series directly. He simply shows approval when asked, noting "it's nice to provide a title, when I'm not creative whatsoever." * Although Mr. Nasty portrays a character named "Mr. Resident" in Walbur Hotel, his depiction is actually far from the Mr. Resident in Mein Studios. Nasty's version is much more blunt and vulgar, while the real Resident is more calm, collected, and generally secluded, rarely appearing in Mein Studios productions as a result. * Walbur Hotel ''is the first Mein Studios series to have involvement from Kamikazi, the art assistant for Mein Studios' second album-length music release, ''Heartbreaker. * While most music in Mein Studios videos are reused from releases, the second episode of'' Walbur Hotel was the first to use music from a project that hasn't even been announced yet. Although there are still reused tracks, such as several segments from ''Heartbreaker, ''various scenes (including the intro) have music never heard before. This is referring to tracks from an unrelated project, not songs specifically composed for the video. * Although Nasty is not playing himself in the series, he doesn't change his outfit to anything special for the Mr. Resident character- rather, he reuses his ''Everything News dress jacket-jeans-bowtie combo, citing that "it still fits".